The High School Showdown Beginnings
by shikaslazychick1neji
Summary: Lies, cheating, betrayals, jealousy, fights, rumors, and romance all build up to Drama and this FF has it all. Follow these teens who learn that high school isn't just about learning and studying, but surviving it as well. Warning this is not your average high school drama that focuses on just one pair. Drama 24/7!


**A/N: Hey! OK so I had an awesome idea of a high school drama Fic and I'm working on the sequel which will be ten times better than this because it's full of drama that you will totally beg me to update. I swear it's THAT good. Epic! This is just the beginning and maybe it'll have ten to fifteen chapters…? The sequel has been planned out and I yet have to write it but I think that one will have like around twenty chapters. Enough of my blabbing, enjoy **

**I do not own Naruto.**

**The****High****School****Showdown The beginning**: 

**Chapter one: Meet the cast **

**Sakura' P.O.V:**

"I'm telling you, Hockey players are always busy" Temari said munching on some lays for lunch. Seriously, that crazy girl and her "sweet-beloved junk food".

"So? Neji still has time for me" I said biting my green and (might I add) healthy apple.

"Chillax sweetie not telling you to break up, just making a comment here" She quickly added. "It's just that lately, Hidan has been so distant." She said looking down.

"You have been going out for barely a month Tema, give him time to adjust, besides he's not really used to being tied up. So basically you're his first girlfriend" I said comfortingly.

"Yeah but not his first-" She quickly covered her mouth as I looked at her shocked (and I'm pretty sure my mouth hung open).

"Oh my freaking lord Temari you didn't!" I chided still shocked with my best friend's (accidental) revelation.

I stared at her in disbelieve as she hung her head down in guilt.

"Temari!" I scolded her once again, taking her silence as a "yes".

"I know it was a mistake but hey I told you I liked him!" She reasoned "And besides the fact that he asked me out the next day was proof enough that he likes me too." Temari finished crossing her arms.

It was true, Hidan never asked a girl out (much less his one-night stands) and he's even said that Temari is very special to him, but it doesn't take the fact that he's a player and has a rep for it.

I shook my head slowly. I mean not even Neji and I have done that! And we've been together for a year now!

"I guess so; anyway just remember I'm here for you okay?" I said patting her softly on her shoulder.

"Yeah but it's not like I'll get pregnant or something" She said and I glared at her to tell me.

"We used protection!" And she told me.

**Tenten's P.O.V:**

Great Tennis practice got cancelled so now I'm upset! Oh I know who can cheer me up!

I looked around the football field and there he was, my boyfriend looking as hot as ever talking to Suigetsu. I decided to sneak up on him since he had his back to me. We've been dating since July (during summer vacations) so we have two months together. When we started dating I really felt guilty cuz my best friend Hinata and he broke up months before but she told me she was okay with it.

"Whacha doing?" I asked hugging him from behind. He turned around and Suigetsu left towards the bleachers.

"Hey I thought you had Tennis practice?" He said quirking an eyebrow. Damn he looked hot!

"Cancelled" I crossed my arms disappointed.

"Oh, well sorry babe, can't talk got football practice" He said as I pouted. He smirked and caressed my chin.

"Mmkay I'll watch" I said and gave him a long deep kiss (Hah die fan girls!). We broke off for air and he ran towards his team putting on his helmet. I smirked as I watched girls either glaring with their usual "oh-no-u-didn't" look or fainting before sprinting off towards the bleachers.

**Naruto's P.O.V:**

"Ino please stop it!" I said pushing her away.

"Oh c'mon no one has to know" She purred as I shoved her off again.

"You are insane; you're just doing this to bother my sister!" I spat angrily (we ARE in an empty hallway so I don't want anything to happen).

"I know you have a crush on me Na-ru-to" She caressed my cheek slowly as I gulped.

It was true.

I _had _a crush on Ino but then I moved on towards Sakura but then Neji took her and so now here I am reviving the crush I once had on Ino.

"You're going out with one of my best friends Ino so stop it!" I pushed her away this time successfully. I started walking away for Hockey Practice when I felt myself pinned to the wall and next thing I know, Ino is fucking kissing me!

"Now I see why you were taking so long" Great, and Shikamaru aka Ino's _current _boyfriend saw it all! I heard Ino gasp and quickly defend herself.

"Naruto you bastard why you kiss me?!" She punched me on my chest and I just stood there, too shock to say anything. That bitch! Its official the crush I had on her ain't coming back.

I looked over at Shikamaru shocked. He smirked before walking toward us. I didn't deserve to be beaten up but Shikamaru saw it and so I prepared myself to block whatever hit was coming, but it never came.

"Do you honestly think I'd believe you?" He smirked towards Ino and now _she_ was the shocked one. I grinned stupidly at one of my best friends.

"But Shika-kun he-" She tried to explain but Shikamaru cut her off with his hand raised up in her face.

"I saw it all Ino. We're over" He finished. I draped my arm over his shoulder as we started to walk away leaving Ino alone in the hallway.

"Remember this, it's bros before hoes, hoe" He yelled over his shoulder at the pissed off Ino.

We walked into the lockers and saw Neji and the rest ready to practice.

"I'm sorry bro" I said as I took off my shirt.

"Don't worry I knew she was like that" He said and I raised an eyebrow confused.

"Then why'd you go out with her?" I asked as he looked down at the floor and sighed.

"When Temari and I broke up last year, I wanted to get her jealous and get her back" He looked sad but then shook it off.

"You're not over her" I commented to myself but he heard.

"I never will be" He said walking out to the ice arena. I followed and patted him on his back to show my support.

"Anyway thanks" He said grabbing his composite stick.

"For what?" I asked confused, also grabbing my composite stick before entering the ice arena.

"I needed an excuse to break up with Ino" He said and I nodded as we made our way to position; he was goaltender and I was one of the forwards along with Neji (the Hockey prodigy) and Gaara.

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

I was getting out of the library when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Hinata wait up!" Kiba yelled and I stopped so he could catch up to me.

"Oh hey Kiba" I greeted my best (guy) friend.

"Here let me help you" He took some of the books I was carrying and I thanked him.

"Where you headed with all these books?" He asked scanning them.

"To sit on a table" I said, the campus was huge and park-like, it seems more like college than high school.

"Oh" He said reading the title of a dusty brown book titled 'Fast Chemistry Learners'

"Chemistry?" He asked as I nodded. "But Hina-chan you're great in chemistry"

"I know but Kurenai-sensei asked me to tutor Naruto" I said. Truth is I used to like Naruto during sixth grade but I eventually moved on and my first boyfriend was Sai in eighth grade (which lasted four months) then I went out with Sasuke (for a year) whom I fell deeply in love with, and I'm still not over him which I have to cuz my best friend is dating him. Bottom line: Love sucks!

"Oh I see" He said as we sat down at one of the many blue round tables around campus. Which had a shade tree.

"Yeah" I said organizing the books and setting them up neatly.

"Listen I-" He started but got interrupted by a really loud voice.

"Hi Kiba-kuuuun!" Kiba groaned. And then came Shion, my cousin. She's from my mom's side which explains the girly pitch voice equalizing my mom's and aunt's put together. I know she's my cousin and I love her but she can be really annoying sometimes.

But wait, what does she even want with my best friend? They hardly even talk!

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked him

"That" He said pointing to the back where Shion jogging (on high heels) was making her way towards us.

I giggled "What about her?"

"No don't giggle! I accidentally asked her out and now she's following me everywhere!" He complained slamming his head on the table. I don't know why I felt angry.

"You asked her out?!" I whispered trying not to shout.

"Hey cuz and Kiba babe" She said sitting down next to him.

"Hey" I waved awkwardly.

"Oh hi I didn't see you" He said inching away from her to no avail since she scooted even more closer to him.

He gestured me with his eyes to help him.

"Umm Shion, we're kinda busy right now" I told her. She pouted and turned to Kiba.

"Kiba tell Hinata to stop lying! You're not busy are you?" She asked him.

"Umm yeah in fact we are and the reason why I can't be with you is that…err- ah! Hinata and I are dating, yes, since Satunday I mean Sunday" He said- wait WHAT?

"Yesterday?" I asked shocked.

"But-but Kiba-kun I thought you liked me!" She stomped her heel on Kiba. If I wasn't already mad and confused at him I would be laughing my ass out right now.

"Ow! What the fuck!" He hissed

"Hinata if I were you I'd break up with him I mean he asked me out! And he cheated on you!" She glared at me almost as if threatening me to leave him for herself. Pfft as if! He's my best friend (guy) and I need to help him.

"Shion it was a mistake, we're together and happy for that" I said

"But Hina-chan! You have to break up with him!" She yelled doing one of her many tantrums.

"No! Now shoo we've got a study date right now" I said shoo-ing her off. She glared at me before stomping towards the football field.

"Wow I owe you one Hina-chan" He grinned. I grabbed one of my many books piled up in the middle and threw it right at his head.

"Ow!" He yelled before hitting the grassy floor.

"I guess I deserved that" He whispered though I heard.

**Karin's P.O.V:**

"…yeah the other day she came up to me and started bitching about my stupid brother" I heard Sakura complain.

"Who?" I said as I sat down with my fresh lunch in the cafeteria.

"Saidi Greene" Sakura simply said tossing a green grape in her mouth. Sakura loves the color green. It's her favorite.

"The one in our chemistry class who thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the world and always wants to be in the spotlight?" I asked before taking a bite off my veggie wrap. Oh yes I'm vegetarian, so what?

"That's the one" Temari said picking on her fruit bowl.

"Yeah I hate her" I said

"Everyone does!" Sakura said. "I mean the other day I caught her flirting with Neji"

"Flirting?" Temari asked. Obviously Neji didn't do flirt. Only with Sakura but no one else, trust me lots of girls have tried failing miserably (and embarrassingly).

"Well not really, she was trying to but might as well flirt with a tree that way she'll have more chances" Sakura laughed.

"Aww Neji only has eyes for you!" I said poking her ticklish side.

She blushed "Stop it you guys" She said getting even redder as Temari and I wiggled our eyebrows at her.

"I mean it!" She said and we laughed.

"Red alert Football team and Hockey team on same grounds!" I said. It was a fact that both mentioned teams didn't get along. In fact they hated each other's guts!

Football captain: Sasuke, on his team: Suigetsu (ugh shark face!), Hidan, Juugo (my best friend guy), and Deidara.

Hockey captain: Neji, on his team: Naruto (my bro!), Gaara, Shikamaru, and Sai.

Of course there are a lot more (like Kiba on Football, though he's not mean and has no problem with the Hockey team at all!) but these are the main truculent ones.

"I'm gonna go with Neji somewhere else before something happens" Sakura said grabbing her stuff and heading towards Neji. She immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

"I'm doing the same you know how Hidan gets when he sees his "enemies"" Temari said heading towards Hidan and dragging him out.

Great now I'm all alone.

"Some friends you are!" I shouted at them though I'm pretty sure they didn't hear me.

"Aww four-eyes is alone here! C'mon guys let's take a seat and make the pity little girl some company" Shark face teased.

"Fuck off shark face I don't need your sorry ass near me" I glared.

"Ooh look now your face matches your hair!" He laughed.

"Suigetsu leave her alone" Juugo warned him.

Yeah I know I can always count on him.

"Or what?" He asked getting in Juugo's face.

"Shut up both of you" Sasuke demanded coldly "Karin where is Hinata?" He asked.

That damn bastard! He cheated on Hinata and always said he loved her. Right.

"I don't know" I said getting my stuff. I stood up and was about to leave but then I felt a hand grip my arm forcefully.

"Get your cheating hands off me Uchiha" I warned. For some reason Suigetsu looked…mad?

"Uchiha! Let my sister go or else!" Oh no! No no no! Sasuke let go of me and turned around to see Naruto death glaring him.

"Hn. Uzumaki" He smirked

These two were once the best of friends but when Sakura and Sasuke started dating and he eventually cheated on her, Naruto gave him the beating of his life along with Kiba (Sakura's bro).

"Hn it's not even worth fighting you" He said. Naruto started walking towards him and I immediately did what came up to my mind.

"Food fight!" I said throwing my (fat free) yogurt right at Sasuke's surprised face. Everyone immediately joined me and started throwing food everywhere.

I was surprised it worked out I mean I thought everyone would look at me like I was crazy but they followed along.

I started throwing food to basically everyone I abominated. Oh god this was so much fun! I threw a chocolate pudding that I stole from one of the girls in the table nearby and threw it right at Suigetsu's face. He gasped and looked for the culprit in which I pretended I was innocent but he saw through me. I decided to ignore him and grabbed an apple to throw to Sasuke but then…

BUM!

I was hit with a freakin' bowl of hot sauce and ranch mixed with croutons on my hair! Eww who mixes these two? That's not the point though. The ranch and sauce dripped from my hair to my face and oh god my eyes!

I could practically feel Suigetsu smirking that damn bastard!

Before I could escape to the bathroom, everyone was silent and a whistle blew. Fuck.

"Who started this mess?" I heard the principal Tsunade ask.

Though I couldn't quite see I sensed people pointing towards me.

"Karin, and the rest of you to my office. Now." She said-wait!

The rest? Who does she mean by that?

"Karin you ok?" I heard my brother ask.

"No you see me ok? My damn eyes itch and hurt" I complained

"Here" He said wiping my eyes with a (I hope it's) clean napkin.

I opened my eyes and saw blurriness. My freakin' glasses were long gone and…

SPLASH!

Naruto, my own brother splashed some cold water on my face!

I gasped at the sudden coldness as he took off his Hockey Jacket which was black and red, the same as the Football's, so jockey, but the guys look hot on them (just so you know, my brother is NOT included in my 'Top Guy Hot List' eww it'd be gross!) and put it over my shoulders.

Aww I love my bro!

"Sorry Kiri but I needed to do that" He said searching threw his pocket. "And I know how you are so stubborn and never carry and extra pair of glasses so…" He took out my other glasses and slid them on me. "There you see it's helpful to bring them?" He lectured as I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks but Tsunade must be fuming" I said

"Let's go then" He said as I gave him a confused look.

"I'm in "the rest" too" He grinned.

"Naruto! Mom and dad are sooo killing you!" We started walking towards the office. Some people around were giving me questioning looks probably because of my hair still messed up in ranch and sauce.

"Mmm croutons!" Naruto said before grabbing some from my hair and eww eating them. I slapped his hand away when he was gonna get more.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" I whispered giving fake smiles to people passing by.

"Fine" He pouted. We reached the office and Shizune told us to enter. I was surprised to see the football team (minus Hidan) and the Hockey team (minus Neji) already there.

Tsunade cleared her throat and began a speech about how the cafeteria should be respected at all times, and that food doesn't grow on trees (but it does doesn't it?) to be wasted like that blah blah blah. Well the good of this is that I missed sixth period; Biology. The bad is…

"So you are all having community service Saturday, Sunday, and Monday, cleaning the whole campus on the weekend and serving lunch on Monday"…this!

Noooo! I have plans for the weekend! Well had.

I sunk deep in my chair covering my face with my hands as I groaned.

So I guess Ino's birthday party is out of my list for Saturday. Ugh this can't get any worse.

"And Karin, for starting it, you'll have detention for the rest of the week"

-Insert groan here- And it just did!

**Ino's P.O.V: **

I know I'm such a bitch but I try to change. I miss my real friends, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Karin, heck even Tenten!

Sure I do hang out with Hinata but it's not the same! And I invited them over to my party but only Karin said she would go, she's always been the party type whether friends or not.

Truth is Ayumi and the rest of the girls are so mean sometimes!

Here's the story, once upon a time I was bffs with the mentioned above, and we were like sisters until Sakura and I developed a crush on Sasuke in middle school. He ended up going out with her and I remember I yelled at her and called her a traitor but then we reconciled and they broke up. High school happened and I wanted to be popular so I started hanging out with other girls and totally alienated them. So I did become popular at the cost of losing my best friends but at the moment I didn't care I was so blinded by being the "it girl" which was in vain because Sasuke never went out with me. Then he went out with Hinata and well he ended up cheating on her too.

No I'm not known as the slut- oh who am I kidding? People think I'm a slutty bitch and apparently to keep being popular I gotta pretend it's true because "guys think sluts are hot" as Ayumi quotes it.

And now I'm stuck being who I'm not. Is popularity supposed to be like this? HELP! If it does then I don't want to be popular anymore!

"Ino watch out!" I heard Hinata say from across campus.

It was too late, I felt a huge pain on the back of my head.

"I am so sorry I should have listened to Neji and stick to Hockey hehe" I turned around to yell at whomever it was but I couldn't. Heck I couldn't even form a word! It was the guy in my English class. Sai.

I don't know why but whenever I'm around this guy I get all nervous and shy. I've never felt this way before, he makes me feel…different.

"Oh umm don't worry" I said blushing a bit.

"Are you ok though?" He asked nervously looking at the ground.

"Y-yeah thanks" I said lamely

"For what almost giving you a concussion?" He chuckled as I laughed a bit.

"You play Hockey?" I asked mentally kicking myself. Of course he does he has the jacket!

"Yeah I was trying to learn football from Kiba, turns out I suck so I should just stick to hockey like Neji says" He pointed to the back with his thumb. I looked over his shoulder to see Sakura glaring at me, Neji whispering something in her ear which made her giggle and kissed his cheek lightly, Hinata smiling at me, and Kiba texting.

Everything normal there.

Help! I don't know what to say next! Normally I would use a pick-up line but this is different. _He_ is different.

"Oh haha that sounds like fun" I said regretting it. Ok I know lame. So what would you do if you had a very cute guy in front of you who made you feel special in a way you don't even know? Right!

"Sai! Get over here! You need to try this man!" Kiba yelled.

"Umm I gotta go but I'll see you later" He said scratching th back of his head nervously.

It's now or never! I grabbed his hand, (he looked surprised) and wrote my number on it.

"Umm yeah call me, Sai" I blushed deeply as he just stared at me in shock. He then smiled and oh god I swear I felt something tingling in stomach!

"Will do" He said waving as he walked backwards locking eyes with me. I turned around and sighed.

I walked through the campus and turned the corner towards the parking lot regretting it as I saw Naruto there and with Karin. Great did he tell her?

Just so you know, I don't like Naruto, sure he's cute but not my type. So here's the thing, I wanted to break up with Shikamaru but then Ayumi told me I should first cheat on him with someone. I wasn't going to but then as I made my way towards the ice arena, Ayumi stopped me and said that I have to act all slutty and get revenge on Karin for slapping me last week. I said I didn't want to but then we heard footsteps and she pulled me by the hair and threatened me like this:

"_Look Ino, we both hate Karin and I know for a fact that that person coming is Naruto so you better do what I say" Lies! I do not hate Karin! Ayumi is just pissed that years ago Karin stopped being her friend and started hanging out with my REAL bffs. _

"_And what if I don't?" I asked trying to pry her grip off my hair. _

"_Hmm what's his name? Sai right?" My eyes widened "He is a total hottie, you think he likes brunettes like me?" She laughed as I gave up. Ayumi always gets what she wants and if she goes for Sai, she'll have him in less than a minute. That's how crazy she drives guys. _

"_Fine I'll do it" I sighed tears welling up in my eyes. I blinked a few times. _

"_Aww that's why you're my best friend Ino, always doing things for me" She said and quickly left. _

And so that's what happened, it's like Ayumi tries to hide her slutty-ness by using me as the slut of the group to hide that she's the real slut, you know what I mean? I'm a total different person than what I portrait myself to be. Of course the day I joined her group she said I needed to change and be someone new. By new she meant that I needed to act like a slut and hide any feelings.

I just wish I could be my own bubbly, girly self again!

The girl that loved, laughed, went shopping for _decent _girly stuff.

The girl that was funny, cheerful and very happy all the time.

The girl that loved her friends did everything to make them happy.

The girl that loved to dream big, have fun with her REAL friends.

The girl that would smile truthfully and grin like an idiot sometimes.

The girl I was back in middle school, before Sasuke and High school.

Because the girl I am today, is not the real me.

If hiding who I really am is the price of popularity, then I don't want to be popular anymore.

I snapped back to reality when Karin called my name. I didn't realize it but I was crying. She was coming over to me but I ran to my car and drove off.

I got to my house ignoring my mom and dad who were chiding Dei-chan about something.

I went to my room and shut my door. My cat Azul was in my bed sleeping like always. I lay next to her and started to cry my eyes out. She licked my hand but I didn't giggle, I was too busy sobbing on my pillow.

Fuck my life!

**A/N: So how was it? I think it's kinda good. I assure you, this FF will have a lot of drama! Oh and I already have the plots for the sequel which is on fire (not literally but you know what I mean right?) burning with drama-ness. **

**Please review and tell me if you liked please ^^ **


End file.
